Be Forever Yorozuya: Little Things can change the path of a warrior
by MushTroqua
Summary: "Why would a dead man come back hmmm, Gintoki?" "Gin-san?" Gintoki never though he would see his future. A future where he would be dead. But what if he becomes careless? Well they did say that little things can change the path of a warrior..
1. Chapter 1: Zura Janai!

**Return of the past: Little Things can change the path of a warrior**

**Gintama Fanfic**

**Setting**: _Gintama the Movie 2: Be Forever Yorozuya_

**Description**: _What if Gintoki was a little careless? Well they say that one little difference can change the path of the future._

_(Authors note: First fan-fic! Grammars a bit wonky and the way I address who's speaking is a bit bad but I hope you like it!"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Zura janai!**

"-are jouishishi and brothers! To us!" Kondo said while raising his glass for a toast with Katsura, Elizabeth and Hijikat

Everyone smiled and replied "To us!".

After a few minutes of smiles and drinks, the men heard a knock on the door.

Yamazaki opened the door and saw the four figures on the doorway.

A man with glasses carrying a katana and a wooden sword inscribed with the words "_Lake toya_", a yato girl with long red hair with a black and gold hair accessory, carrying an umbrella. A huge white dog with a red collar, and in the middle a guy who look likes a **** with a white yukata with blue swirls with the exact same wooden sword as the man with glasses.

His eyes widening said" Oh Yorozuya! And who's this _guy_?" Looking at the guy in the middle, Yamazaki was suspicious.

"Just an acquaintance" Shinpachi quickly commented. "He's here to help us because he's indebted to Gin-san"

Kagura, while scanning the room said "If it weren't for Pin-san, we wouldnt' be here, so be grateful megane"

Shinpachi frowned, "Yeah, I know, I don't want someone with me who displeases the Yorozuya name"

"You four-eyed bast-"

"Oi, you two, stop fighting" Pin-san stopping their fight.

"Do that after we get out of here" he said lazily. Immediately, the two stop fighting

Hijikata, The demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi turned Jouishishi, was suprised, 'Everytime they were in the same room, they always fight. How did this guy stop them? Is he really just an acquaintance?' Hijikata thought

Sougo stood up and inspected the **** man _( Man they are too many censors )_

"Is this the guy to replace danna?" Sougo said with a deadpanned look "If you're looking for a shabby replacement, I guess he can do it, but you should have looked for a better replacement"

Shinpachi scoffed "No one could replace Gin-san. Like I said, he's here because he's indebted to Gin-san"

Gintoki(Disguised as a **** looking guy called Pin-san) was angry and touched. _'Gin-san is here, Patsuan! What do you mean shabby, sumo-kun! I'll shove that sword at your ass, Pseudo-Kun!_' Gintoki said in his mind

"Well, I'm not at par with Gintoki-_sama_( He thought to say sama so he can look better ) but I feel like I'm at par with Sofa-kun right here." Gintoki said smugly

Sougo was sadistic and proud, so when he heard that this **** looking guy was at par with him, he got angry. Plus he only allowed Gintoki to make up weird nicknames for him

Then immediately, a sword was unsheated and Gintoki is on the floor. "Sofa-Kun?" Sougo said pointing his sword his sword at his throat "Only danna said that to also in my eyes, you're nothing like me. So you better shut your mouth" Sougo said to a scared Gintoki

"Y-You're r-right, I'm sorry I stepped out of line O-Okita-san" Gin gulped, standing up while sweating bullets

' _Dammit! I was too careless! If I was too much like myself, my head would've been cut off!_' Gintoki said in his mind while his eyes were at Sougo's eyes

"That's enough, Okita-dono. And you, Pin - dono, I feel like we need to talk" Katsura said standing up while stopping the angered Sougo.

"A-alright Zura, Let's talk" Gintoki said relieved to get out of the situation.

"Zura janai, Katsura da" Katsura replied

The two samurai went to the balcony. Sougo looked at Kagura

"China, don't forget. No one can replace your boss. You too Shinpachi."

Kagura stared at Sougo "Shut up Prince of the sadist planet. Shut up and die"

Sougo smiled smugly " Oh still fiesty, even after 5 years. I suggest you let your fist do the fighting, But maybe your _chest_ absorbed all your power?"

Kagura spat at Sougo "I won't entertain a fight with a guy with a stone for a brain"

Sougo put his hand in the sword, looking obviously itching to fight his rival. Kagura tighten her grip on her umbrella preparing for a fight.

Kondou, who's been watching the whole fight said "That's enough you guys" implying to Kagura and Sougo. "Come join us Yorozuya. Also Shin-chan, how's your sister?"

* * *

While the two were going to the balcony, Gintoki feel the glares hitting him behind the back. 'This is bad, I should have been more careful'

While Gintoki was thinking, Katsura has been thinking at the same time.

Katsura has been feeling uneasy since Yorozuya has showed up for their freedom party. He was happy that they managed to reform after 5 years but there was something wrong. This Pin-san just appeared out of nowhere and managed to reform Yorozuya. It just feels weird to him. And the way Pin-san called Sougo Sofa-Kun..After stalking the Shinsengumi 5 years ago, he knew only one guy who called him that...

"Thanks Zura-"

When he closed the door to the balcony, Katsura's sword has been unsheated and aimed at his throat mere centimers away.

"Why would a dead man come back hmmm, _Gintoki_?" said Katsura while staring at the man he knew as a friend

"Well, I knew you were a smart man, Zura, even if you have no common sense" , said Gintoki, a look of humor in his eyes

Katsura sheated his sword and looked at his old friend

"Zura janai, Katsura da"

He glared at the silver haired samurai "Why now? You look like you haven't aged, and looking like a different person. Except maybe your clothes."

"I don't know Zura-"

"Zura janai, Katsura Da"

"But, all I know is I was stopping a guy with a camera for a head in the cinemas, next thing I know, Patsuan and Kagura are fighting and I'm dead! Then I see Kagura turned into a beauty while the walking glasses holder became a real samurai. Then the world is being infected with a virus that makes everyone have white hair. It's like being in a nightmare!"

"Hmm, the cinemas.. If I'm correct a job like that happened 5 years ago."

"Well can you guess Zura?"

The door clicks but the two men ignores it

"Zura janai, Katsura da! And I'm guessing that you're from from the past. This explains why you look so young. But a device that can disguise you is from this time.. so maybe someone brought you here."

"Well, I thought you're gonna say that I was a clone but I guess you grew a common sense while I was gone" Gintoki scoffed while smiling

"Well you might say, I grew old." answered the jouishishi.

"But you're look is problematic,hmmm"

"The director needs to change your look, or else the show won't be PG-13 anymore!"

Gintoki hits Katsura on the head "Idiot! This is a movie! Anyways, you know time travel from the movies, even if I don't agree with it! Damn it, I knew this device won't work in the end of this.. You guys know me more than I can admit" Gintoki said with his dead-fish eyes

"Well, Gintoki, whatever the reason someone send you here. we'll talk about it tomorrow, they might grow suspicious why I took too long to talk to a stranger. And you must prepare for the upcoming battle hmm." Katsura said while removing his left eye bandages

Gintoki with his dead-fish eyes looked to his old friend and said "I agree, and though I didn't say it. You don't look good looking like Takasugi"

"I wore this when I thought the only person that endure the death of Shoyo-sensei and the world that killed him were dead, that the world isn't really worth it. But, you're here aren't you. After seeing the world in shambles, you aim to fix it. And I, Katsura Kotarou, will help you" Katsura said while donning his old blue kimono he wears under the purple kimono

Gintoki stared at Katsura" Why are you wearing two kimonos Zura?

His face blushed pink " I like to be prepared alright! If the first one gets dirty, I have a spare underneath, okay?!"

"No common sense as ever. You didn't grew up at all haven't you?" Gintoki chuckled

"Well I did say that if anyone of us changes, the other's gonna cut him down hmm old friend?" Katsura replied "Now hurry up, Ginto-" suddenly cut off when he saw Kondou and Hijikata staring at the two of them.

_**This was gonna be a long night**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mayora and Gorilla Stalker

**Chapter 2: Mayora and Gorilla Stalker**

This day wasn't going as Gintoki expected. This was far from what he expected. No one would think or expect this! He've been brought to the future. And what does he see? A destroyed Edo, a broken Yorozuya and now? He's staring at a longer haired Hijikata and a scarred Kondou. He never expected at this at all!

"...You.. _saw everything_?" Katsura said to the two man staring with expected shock

Hijikata, broken through the shock, closed the door and replied "We were listening to the part that you guessed that this guy-" He glared at the lazy samurai " was from the past".

Kondou was shocked. Shocked that this odd looking looking guy was actually Gintoki. He wasn't expecting that he'll see this. Hell no one would expect this. Otae-san would have a field day with the samurai if he saw him! "Yorozuya? Why are you here? Why did you disguise yourself?"

Gintoki, breathed a sigh. The two people he didn't wanna let know of him just found out. He didn't mind Zura cause he would understand but this two? Gorri and Mayora? This was gonna be hard

"Well." He looked at the gorilla. "Long story short, someone brought me here. Guessing future me is dead means that he left something unfinished"

Hijikata glared at the samurai " Yorozuya asking Past Yorozuya? Now thats a loop I don't want in"

Kondou interjected "But does that cause a time paradox? I mean, the past now knows what happens. It can change the future, right?"

Gintoki frowned "It's too confusing to think about, gorilla. Time travel is wibbly wobbly." he said while massaging his temple.

"Anyways, I need you not to tell anyone about me. Time travel is confusing and I don't want anyone to know except this three. Alright?"

Hijikata scoffed "I had some suspicion when you stopped the two brats fighting. Guess I was right. Fine . But this doesn't mean complete silence"

Kondou smiled "Don't worry Yorozuya! I, Kondou Isao, will keep your secret that you're alive but from the past!"

Okita Sougo unexpectedly entered and said " Well, I was just passing by when I heard Kondou-san said that danna was alive and from the past"

Hijikata, Gintoki and Katsura just glared down the nervous Kondou

"S-sorry! I won't tell anyone that yorozuya is from the past! I promise!" Kondou said while putting his hand at his heart

Yamazaki entered when he heard Kondou-San " I knew it! I felt you were here Sakata-san!" Yamazaki said pointing at Gintoki

Gintoki, clearly annoyed said "Oi, someone shut up the gorilla. Someone kill the gorilla. Someone stuff the gorilla in a well."

Sougo replied "Already on it Danna." He said while tying up Kondou with a rope

"S-Sougo! S-Sorry! I didn't meant for this to happen I s-swear!" Kondou pleading

"Oi, that's enough Sougo. Anyways us 5 shut up and not tell anyone" Hijikata said while cutting off Kondou's ropes

"Or else the time-space continuum as it is will be broken!" Katsura added

Sougo whispered to Gintoki "Is that true?"

Gintoki answered back " I have no idea Sofa-kun"

Sougo replied "It's Sougo, danna"

"Alright, no one tells. This is important! If anyone tells, I'll change your futures when I go back to my time!" Gintoki said to each one of them

All of them agreed with the proposal... Because of the fact that he can change their future.

"Alright, everyone lets go back inside. And Gintoki, tomorrow, shogun's palace"

Gintoki was confused, 'Why the shogun's place?' Then he notices that Kagura and Shinpachi are gone

"Where's the two brats?" Hijikata askedwhen he sees

'_Where are they_?' The first thing he thinks about but he remembers when they were walking to get here Shinpachi said to Kagura

_Gintoki and the two young members was walking in the run down kabukicho district to go to the Celebration Party_

_"Do you want to come to the hospital to visit aneue Kagura-san?" whispered Shinpachi_

_"What was that, megane?" Kagura answered back_

_"Nothing. I don't want you there anyways" Shinpachi replied_

_"I've heard you the first time you four-eyed bastard. And I was going anyways!"_

"They were gonna go see Otae after this in the hospital"Gintoki replied

Kondou perks up "_Otae-san? In the hospital!?_" Kondou stands up and runs through the door, hitting Gintoki in the head in the process " WAIT FOR ME OTAE-SAN, YOUR HUSBAND IS COMING!" shouted Kondou while running to catch up with the two. Everyone looked at the distinguished ex-shinsengumi commander running to the door.

In the background, the snot that disgused Gintoki was broken by Kondou when he hit him in the head.

"Y-you stupid G-Gorilla!" Gintoki shouted while his face was flickering between Pin-san and his face

Elizabeth and all of the men stares at the samurai.

"U-uhm, G-good evening, Santa Claus dayo"


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness of the Gorilla

**Chapter 3: Sickness of the Gorilla**

After a few behind the scenes of fights between Kagura and Shinpachi, they've put aside their differences so they can visit Otae

Otae was in the hospital bed, with her White hair clearly sick with the White Plague

"This isn't fair. Why you?"Sachan said to Otae why holding his hand

Behind Sacchan was Tsukoyo and Kyuubei, both of them clearly grieving

"We were supposed to be fighting for Gin-san, but why did you have to get sick?" said Sachan while tears were forming in her eyes

"Hey, Otae. We're always here for you." Tsukuyo said with a tear in her eye

"Thank you, everyone, for staying with me" Otae said weakly to her companions

Kagura and Shinpachi enters the room

"Anego!"

"Anuewe!"

The two young adults hug the frail Otae

"Well, We'll leave for a while Otae, we'll get some dinner then go back. It looks like you need some alone time" Said Sachan

"I hope they're feeding you enough Anego" Kagura said to Otae

"They are Kagura-chan" Otae chuckled to Kagura.

_'Even if the world is falling, Kagura-chan will always be Kagura-chan, even if the man keeping them together was gone..._'

"Shin-chan, I hope you're doing fine without me and my cooking" Otae smiled

Shinpachi chuckled "I'm doing fine anuewe! I'm doing better without your cooking but I still miss you"

Otae smile "If I was better, Shin-chan, you would've gotten a beating. Thank the lords I'm sick"

All of them laughs. '_Yes. That man brought me only problems but.. he also brought me a family.' Otae smiled. This time, she was smiling for real_.'

Kagura hold Otae's hand "If you want anything Anego, I'll try to get it! Bargain Dash? Or should I beat that stalker Gorilla?"

Otae's smile falls off, remembering the man that brought her family. "The thing I really want" Shinpachi holds her other hand " What is it Anuewe?"

"I want to see you, Kagura and that man back together again. Just one last time"

Kagura and Shinpachi looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Total silence enters the room

Kagura broke the silence " He isn't here right now Anego. But I bet, he'll come through the door right now and complain about losing in Pachinko, or maybe come here drinking strawberry milk. Or maybe all of the above" Kagura said forcing a laugh, with a tear in her eye

"All of us miss him. He was the one that gathered all of us from different places, yet he's the one who leaves _stupid samurai_" Shinpachi scoffed and chuckled at himself

Shinpachi feels the pain of both of them. '_Why did Gin-san leave? He knows the man enough to know he wouldn't abandon everything for something so minor. But even still, if he can just see him this ti-_'

Shinpachi's thoughts were cut when suddenly the door opened and a man entered the room

"Oi, oi the hell are you crying for?"The man, was smirking "You know the worse pain is losing in Pachinko and getting hit in the balls. Damn it, didn't I teach you this kids?" The man chuckled while he leaned at the doorway

All of the occupants of the room looks at the door .Bewildered and surprised at the same time

Otae looked at the man at the door. The man was wearing a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom. Underneath it, a black top with red lining and a popped colar, beside him a wooden sword which the words 'Lake Toya' was engraved. His hair was silver and messy. His eyes, half lid to signify lazyness but now she can only see warmness. He was drinking Strawberry milk. Sakata Gintoki is here

Otae smiled because the man she was looking for was here


	4. Chapter 4: Past becomes present

**Authors note: Yo. So I've been gone, forgetting that I haven't updated my story so to beg for your forgiveness, I'll post three chapters. They're all short but they have emotional impact and I'll start with longer chapters once I have the overall story in my head again. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Past becomes Present

"G-Gin-Chan..."

"G-Gin-San?"

The two young adults looks at the man in the doorway. Their eyes filled with disbelief, and hope

Gintoki waved at them, his mouth with mischief but his eyes filled with warmness "Yo brats. What the hell you been doing while I was go-" he was interrupted when suddenly the two suddenly ran to hug him. The man notices and catched them when they hugged him. His smile turning from mischief into warmth.

Kagura covered her mouth with shock, her eyes filling with tears

"I can't b-believe it's you. You're finally here!" Shinpachi said his eyes filling with tears.

"G-Gin-C-chan, I-I m-missed y-you!" Kagura said hugging the curly permed samurai

'This kids. THis is how much I've affected them huh" Gintoki thought while he hugged them tighter, feeling happy as he finally has the people he needed and wanted to be with in this unknown world.

"Oi oi, stop it. You know how much I waited just to see you guys properly?" Gintoki said to the two, his hand gripping the two tightly "Don't worry, I'll try to not leave again next time"

"You better not leave again, or I'll throw you in the sun with your strawberry milk-aru!" Kagura said hugging the samurai

"I'll slash down your ankles so you won't move and leave again you lazy Samurai!" Shinpachi said laughing

"You're scaring me Patsuan! My ankles are mine, you can't just cut them!" Gintoki said chuckling

"I knew you were still alive"

Gintoki looked at the frail Otae. "Not exactly, but not now. How are you?" Gintoki said while sitting down next to her

"IF I was better, you would have been under the earth because of not paying Shin-chan 5 years worth of pay"Otae smiled at the samurai

"You haven't see me for 5 years and this is how you greet me? How ungrateful." Gintoki said to Otae chuckling "Don't worry Otae, I'll take care of them"

"That doesn't make me feel great. You're just gonna overwork them just because you're lazy" Otae said to the samurai, laughing at what she said

"Oi, I know how to work, you flat chested gorilla."

"If only I was better, then you would have been dead" smiled Otae. Gintoki sweated beads as he knew it wasn't just a threat

Laughs filled the room.

Maybe there was hope for this unknown world now that the three unpredictable idiots are reunited


	5. Chapter 5: Yorozuya Gin-chan

**Authors note: So he's the fifth chapter. I have nothing to say except enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Yorozuya Gin-Chan**

The trio leaves the hospital after Gintoki catched up with Otae and went to the direction of the shogun's palace.

"Gin-san where the hell we're you after all this time?"

Gintoki felt the stares piercing throughout his body. '_I need to think of something that doesn't involve time travel'_

"Someday you'll know when it's the right time. For now, I'm back" said Gintoki while picking his nose

Kagura and Shinpachi sighed. They knew something must have happened but for now they're just happy to see the lazy samurai again

"You missed a lot of thing when you were gone, Gin-san"

"Yeah! Megane managed to become a samurai! It's a miracle, Yes?"

"Oi! What do you mean it's a miracle?! I trained in a dojo for years!"

"I thought you all were dropping the straight man and "Yes" act?"

The two became silence when they realized the hypocrisy behind what they said

"Well, you're back here Gin-chan. You're the only idiot who can bring it back out, yes?"

"What do you mean Idiot!? I feel hurt and loved at the same" said Gintoki holding his chest

Laughs filled the road. People look at the trio in familiarity as they recognized the two Yorozuya rivals with an old familiar face.

"Hey isn't that Yorozuya Gin-chan?"

"I heard he left?"

"Isn't he one of the old Devas?

"It's nice to see people haven't forget you after 5 years, Gin-san"

"Our Gin-chan is the guy who started all the noise when he started his shenanigans, of course they'll know him!"

Gintoki just looked at the sky lazily with his dead fish eyes and just smiled.

"Why are we heading to the shogun palace anyway, Gin-san?" asked Shinpachi

"Well, Zura wanted to meet up there when he recognized me in the party"

"Wait what do you mean?"

Gintoki cursed himself. He forgot that it was Pin-san, not him in the party.

"Uhmmm, I-I was there at the party as one of the guests! I was suprised to see you all with Pin-san! Where is he by the way?"

"Well, I don't know but since you're here you can see him, we'll probably see him later"

Gintoki celebrated in his head '_YES! Crisis Averted_!'

"So why does Katsura-san wanted to meet you in the shogun palace again Gin-san?

"I don't know but I'm guessing it's something importan-"

Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi stops at their tracks when they see the gate open wide open and their eyes just staring ahead when they see what was in the courtyard


	6. Chapter 6: Idiots always remain the same

**Authors Note:This story follows a storyline which the white plague started before the Shogun's Death Arc and the Silver Soul Arc. Just ought to say to you guys! Enjoy UwU**

**Chapter 6: Idiots will always remain the same**

"Gin-san. Is this really important?"

"I don't think so Patsuan. I only see idiots"

"Gin-chan, why are there Strippers?"

"Kagura-chan, you're at the right age so I'll tell you"

"What is it?"

"Because they're idiots"

"Oh.."

At the courtyard, a big 'Welcome Back after 5 Years, Shiroyasha!' is hung up by two poles. There are men, both former Shinsengumi and Katsura's Jouishishi, drinking, partying... having a good time with the strippers and overall, _partying_. Right at the front is Katsura, and Elizabeth. _The man that Gintoki wanted to keep quite about it_.

"Hey Gintoki! Welcome to your return party!" said Zura when he spotted them

'This is a great party Katsura-san!' written by Elizabeth in her signature signs

"Thank you Elizabeth!"

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHY IS THE DUCK BIG AFTER SEEING HER BIG WIGN MUSCLES?! WHY IS THE DUCK NOT TALKING ANYMORE!?" shouted by the Straight-man Shinpachi

"Oi Zura! What the hell is this? I thought this was something important?"

"Zura janai, Katsura Da! This is Important! The only guy we need to overthrow the bafuku and with it the shogun is now back!"

"BUT YOU'RE HAVING THE PARTY IN THE COURTYARD OF THE SHOGUN'S. PALACE."

"Yes! We are doing this to show we aren't weak! And also to celebrate your return!"

Gintoki stared at awe at the idiot standing in front of him. He wonders how he was a prodigy when they we're young. Gintoki looks around and see the Shogun. Well _former _shogun. He walks to him.

"You aren't a shogun anymore, I see?"

"The power of the Tokugawa was lost when the amantos left. The people took over and look what happened"

"So why are you still here then?"

"They are still my people. I will lead and protect them, even if in the shadows"

Gintoki just smiles and chuckles. The shogun is always the shogun after 5 years.

Gintoki takes a nearby Sake bottle and two cups and sits down near the former shogun

"Here. Let's drink. It's good for your health"

"I doubt that but let's drink at your return"

"I guess we'll do. To my return!"

The two men drinks their cup of sake.

"Well, if this is all, I'm gonna go home. I need to clean up some stu-"

Suddenly, a spaceship lands near the palace, disturbing the party. A loud _swish_ and a loud laugh can be heard

"HAHAHAHAHA, Don't worry! It'll be fun!"

"It isn't fun with your loud Laugh Sakamoto"

Gintoki just thinks to himself _'What the hell did I get forced into?'_


End file.
